


Один день из жизни Тимоти Лоуренса

by Господин Леговишько (viintaas)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alcohol, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon, Tim can't handle with fellow pandorans, Timothy needs therapist, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viintaas/pseuds/%D0%93%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B8%D0%BD%20%D0%9B%D0%B5%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B8%D1%88%D1%8C%D0%BA%D0%BE
Summary: Представьте ситуацию: вы — пилот экспериментального быстроходного управляемого бота. Вас зовут Тимоти Лоуренс. И в поле вашего зрения вдруг оказался человек, которого вы должны срочно найти — Риз Стронгфорк, восходящая звезда, феникс оружейных корпораций. Он ваша цель номер один, потому что за вами — Гиперион.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Представьте ситуацию: вы — пилот экспериментального быстроходного управляемого бота. Вас зовут Тимоти Лоуренс. И в поле вашего зрения вдруг оказался человек, которого вы должны срочно найти — Риз Стронгфорк, восходящая звезда, феникс оружейных корпораций. Он ваша цель номер один, потому что за вами — Гиперион.

Что вы сделаете?

Скорее всего, дважды подумаете и после длительной погони, отстреливаясь от атласовских дронов, скрываясь от маливановского огня и закрывая собой Риза, бегающего мимо мин как напуганная мышь, матеря слишком чувствительное управление и ИИ-ассистента, разговаривающего подозрительно знакомым голосом покойного мистера Тесситера, — сгребёте мистера Стронгфорка в механические ладони своего _Джекбота_ -1 и поспешите удрать из театра военных действий до начала антракта.

Риз необходим вам живым, потому что так распорядился мистер Блейк, ваш начальник. Он вытащил вашу задницу из _таких_ проблем, что Джек показался вам лёгкой разминочкой. Вы чувствуете долг перед этим великим человеком, разгоняющим целые межхолдинговые конференции своим феноменально отвратительным вкусом в одежде.

Вы считаете, что его вкус был способен остановить и небольшую войну, в которую ввязался Атлас. Риз одевался как-то похоже, но ещё… _хуже, некрасиво, ужасно, фу!_ — и, к сожалению, Маливан набросился на него с целью, видимо, переодеть и сбрить веник под носом. Повергать конкурентов в ужас, как мистер Блейк, мистер Стронгфорк ещё не научился.

Вы забрались достаточно далеко, чтобы облегчённо выдохнуть…

— Так! — заголосил мистер Стронгфорк изнутри металлической «клетки» сложенных ладоней Джекбота. — Ты! Вытащи меня отсюда! На мою голову свалилось всё в этой вселенной! Поиски хранилища! Фиона!.. Волтхантеры! Мои о-б-о-жа-е-м-ы-е конкуренты! И ты! — Риз высунулся в щель между механических пальцев и показал на Тимоти. — Я сказал и повторю: я выплачу долг!!! Не всё сразу!

— Такой ты пирожок, послушай сюда, — грозно мяукнул Тимоти; модулятор голоса барахлил и забавно искажал интонацию. — Я твою задницу спас, мог бы и повежливее!

— О да! Гиперион! Спасает мой зад! В прошлый раз вы обвалили на меня целую станцию!

— Технически, это правда, — поддакнул ИИ-ассистент.

— Меня там не было, я не знаю. Но точно тебе скажу, — Тимоти прислонился к ладони Джекбота так, чтобы состроить гримасу у Риза перед лицом, и опять грозно мяукнул: — тебе придётся мне объяснить, где тут безопасные пути на вашей помоечной Прометее, потому что тем же путём возвращаться на атласовские позиции небезопасно. Сам понимаешь, _генерал Усы-веник_.

Риз обиженно пробубнил что-то вроде «Вот все вы смеётесь над моими усами!» и набросал примерную схему движения, кое-как устроившись на клочке свободного места за системой движения, в которой сидел Тимоти.

Маршрут не понравился Тимоти, как не нравятся все маршруты, при кратчайшем пути «ехать прямо» петляющие на каждом повороте и пестрящие вывесками «мотель, недорого», «взрывающиеся арбузы — всего пятьсот маркус-долларов штука!» и «пашол вон асюда!»

Чем дальше они забирались, тем сильнее Тимоти подозревал, что Риз заводил его дальше не только от Башни Мирохода — штаб-квартиры Атласа, — но и от пусковых площадок Гипериона.

Подозрения подтвердились, когда городские пейзажи превратились в бетонную Пандору, готовую сжечь бота за внешнее сходство с Джеком. За всего лишь дань уважения ещё одному великому человеку, загнавшему компанию в глубокий кризис… Справедливое требование, согласился Тимоти.

Тимоти не особо любил Гиперион, ему просто нужны были деньги, а из-за кризисного управления его зарплата утекала на нужды компании. Так объяснял Блейк, и Тимоти ему верил, потому что человек, пытавшийся спасти половину Пандоры и весь Гелиос под носом Джека, не может врать.

— Слушай, а мы где? — Тимоти заметил, что уровень топлива бота скоро упадёт в ноль. Риз был или хитёр, или туп, но Тимоти никогда ни на что не надеялся, поэтому поставил на черту характера, от которой у Риза зависел выбор галстука, обязательно заправляемого в брюки.

— Уже близко! Я вам всем нужен, значит, меня нужно сохранить, дружок, так что мы на путик моему хорошему другу!..

Тимоти выругался себе под нос.

— Что же там за друг такой… Подозрительно воняет жжёной резиной.

«Друг» оказался не один. Они — знакомые Тимоти по Элпису и Пандоре искатели хранилища… Они смотрели на Джекбота-1, Тимоти смотрел на них, пока Риз лепетал, как рад всех видеть и что Лилит может быть спокойна — на одного искателя в рядах Команды Пандоры стало больше!

— А я и сам, своего рода, искатель! — презентовал Риз, поскользнулся, вылезая, на гладкой обшивке Джекбота и упал Экстону прямо в руки. — Спасибо огромное, эм… А… Мы встречались раньше?

Под задорный флирт Экстона Тимоти выключил бота и аккуратно сложил его под тент, наверняка служивший кому-то домом; валявшийся на сколоченной из хлама тумбе эхолог наверняка прояснял этот вопрос, но времени слушать чьи-то бредни решительно не было.

Он был рад увидеть Афину в добром здравии. Чуть не споткнулся о полуголого мужичка в очках и плаще, подозрительно похожего на покойного мистера Тесситера в молодости. Волнительно переглянулся с фыркающей Аурелией, забрызгивающей всё вокруг парфюмом. Похлопал плачущего от счастья Клаптрапа по верхней панели корпуса. Постарался не показывать смущения тем, кого не знал, — денег на окончательную смену внешности у Тимоти не хватило; он ходил как очень бледный Джек с копной рыжих волос и с веснушками на лице и руках, — а таких было много!

Господи, да гигантских псих чуть не размозжил ему голову!!!

Если бы не очаровательная сирена с голубыми волосами. Тимоти переборол себя и подмигнул ей; её улыбочка отправила его в вечную френдзону.

Психа, как оказалось, зовут Кригг. Он орал всякий бред («ЗАХОДЯЩЕЕ СОЛНЦЕ СЛАДКОГО ЛУКА-ВОНЮЧКИ!!!»), заглядывал в глаза и всё норовил огреть Тимоти по голове; сирена, спасшая его, Майя, позже объяснила, что так Кригг захотел выразить сочувствие…

— Он славный парень, — уверила Майя.

— Ага.

Тимоти решил впредь избегать их странной компании.

— Эй, малютка, — обратился Тимоти к миловидной девочке с протезом вместо руки. Должен же здесь быть хоть кто-то нормальный, кроме Афины и госпожи Хаммерлок. — Почему я всё ещё жив?

— О-о-о!!! — протянула она и уставилась куда-то… мимо. Не на лицо. Её взволновало что-то ниже, совсем ниже. Но левее того… _ниже_. Она впилась взглядом в часы. Давно не работающие по назначению часы. — ДАЙ! Т-то есть, типа, Лилит так сказала: не трогать мудачка, похожего на Джека. Я Гейдж! ОТДАВАЙ ЧАСЫ, ИНАЧЕ Я ЗА СЕБЯ НЕ ОТВЕЧАЮ!!!

Заметив за её спиной угрожающе выглядящего робота с черепушкой на голове Тимоти в ужасе бросил ей часы. Пусть только отстанет…

— Т-тимоти. Приятно познакомиться. Где тут можно запить, знаешь, культурный шок? Вы на Пандоре все такие… _ебанутые_ , Господи прости.

— А. Ок. Мокси захотела расширить свой бизнес, — тараторила Гейдж, матерясь, что забыла отвёртки с мелкой резьбой. — Тут недалеко небольшой брошенный бар, она обосновалась там.

«Мокси. Здесь. Мокси… Божебожебоже».

Мистер Блейк обещал быстрый результат и никаких сюрпризов. Получалось ровно наоборот. Можно улететь с Пандоры, но выбросить её из своей души, если однажды она там поселилась, — невозможно. Она обязательно придёт практически в полном составе, куда бы Тимоти не отправился.

Ошалело, Тимоти завалился в пока что безлюдный бар и попросил плеснуть чего-нибудь покрепче. Положил перед собой внушительные деньги по меркам Промети деньги — целый один стандартный кредит.

Тимоти старался не поднимать глаз. Мокси не спешила заговаривать с ним. Удручающий круг тишины разорвал Риз, посетовавший, что его все раздражают, а особенно мальчик по имени Синдзи Катагава, возомнивший себя генеральным директором Маливан.

— Знаете, неважно, что я думаю обо всём об этом, как отношусь ко всему этому ужасу, войне корпорации… Он украл Фиону! — рассердился Риз.

— Ого, у тебя девушка есть…

— У мальчика с такими симпатичными усами не может не быть девочки, — подхватила Мокси. Тимоти прыснул, а Риз возгордился и сказал:

— Спасибо, мисс Мокси. Вы очень выручили мою самооценку. Я никогда не забуду ваш благородный поступок.

— Ты поэтому выбежал чуть ли не в центр поля боя?

— Я готов был на оправданное самопожертвование, — важничал мистер Стронгфорк. — У меня были свои козыри в рукаве. Гиперион не единственный делает крутых больших роботов. У вас пальчиковый пистолет, у нас — автомат. Кстати, а когда вы…

— Тайна производства, — съехидничал Тимоти. — Охраняется контрактом. А тебе спасибо за облегчение производственного… шпионажа… так Гарольд это называет, да.

— Да чёрт возьми.

Они выпили. Заказали ещё. Выпили снова. Тимоти осмелел и заглянул Мокси в глаза; спрятал взгляд в пинте пива, делая вид, что ничего не случилось, и в её взгляде сквозило презрение, а не заинтересованная обеспокоенность с тенью какой-то печали. Всего лишь проверяет, всё ли в порядке… Это не совесть. Нет. _Не пора ли вышвыривать из бара…_

Господи…

И они пили до тех пор, пока не перестали понимать, что на улице давно стемнело, где-то на горизонте, за высотными — но не такими высокими, как эденские, — зданиями мерцали огни линии фронта. Бар заполнился людьми; уши Тимоти полнились от корпоративных тайн, которые ему не по силам было удержать в голове, а Риз всё тараторил и тараторил о какой-то Фионе, её сестре Саше и шапочке как единственном, что у него осталось от неё на память. Был ещё какой-то Вон… кто такой Вон… вон отсюда, он хотел сказать?

И за всем следила Мокси, наверняка пригрев уши у не просто занимательной беседы, а самого мистера Риза Стронгфорка, легенды, живого феникса, у которого пиво течёт по усам на пол.

Тимоти так и не поговорил с ней по душам. А когда представилась возможность, у него заплёлся язык.

А потом он вышел на улицу и налетел на невесть откуда взявшегося мистера Блейка, выбив трость у него из рук. Тимоти пробомортал извинения и пошёл блевать в ближайшие кустики. Кустиками в полной темноте, усиленной алкоголем, оказался Клаптрап.

— ААА, ужас какой, Джек, давай я принесу тебе тряпочку, ты весь запачкался! Миньон, кто-нибудь, помогите мне найти тряпочку!..

— Действительно, какой ужас… — Блейк тяжело наклонился за тростью. Даже через пьяную растерянность Тимоти помнил, что у мистера Блейка не достаёт ноги; он не мог вспомнить, почему. Но его мучили постоянные боли.

Но что мистер Блейк тут делает?.. всё так запутано, страсть как, страсть как…

Да.

Да, в кромешной темноте гиперионские низковысотные шаттлы разглядеть было действительно сложно, тем более на пьяную голову.

— Афина, верно? — послышался голос Блейка из-за спины. — Помогите моему протеже дойти до корабля, сам он не дойдёт, не в таком _ужасном_ состоянии…

Представьте ситуацию: вы — вдрызг пьяный Тимоти Лоуренс, забравшийся в прометейские трущобы. Вы не понимаете, что происходит. Вам и неважно. Вы расстроили мистера Блейка и не поговорили с Мокси, хотя у вас была такая возможность… Зато познакомились с Гейдж, Майей и Криггом, а Клаптрап принёс вам тряпочку — откуда-то стащенный галстук мистера Блейка.

Вы поблагодарили робота, конечно, но решили, что наутро восполните пробелы в своих свершениях. Но утром мистер Блейк похвалил вас за хорошую работу — вашего бота отследили и отправили десант — и посоветовал быстрее заканчивать дела: как бы ему не хотелось вас отпустить в приключения со старыми товарищами по оружию, вы были нужны Гипериону. А Гипериону необходим мистер Стронгфорк, живой и здоровый, а тот наотрез отказывался сотрудничать, пока девушка по имени Фиона не будет спасена.

Впрочем, мистер Блейк вам обещал встречу с Мокси, и вы позабыли, что заставили мистера Блейка нагибаться за тростью, опираясь на больную ногу. Как и забыли, что рассказали Мокси половину гиперионских секретов…

Странная, странная жизнь, чёрт бы её побрал.


	2. Chapter 2

Вы вспоминаете недавнее прошлое, лёжа под звёздным небом Пандоры; оно преследует вас; задаёт вам вопрос — зачем вы согласились.

Вы помните этот день так, будто только вчера вышли на балкон борделя славного, но недостроенного города Оппортьюнити. Гиперионской жемчужине в ракушке пограничных систем. Оглядели чарующие пейзажи стройки вокруг и полюбовались на скалы, окаймляющие огромное рукотворное озеро; вы не хотите знать, вода ли в этом озере… Налив дрянной кофе, прослушали ежедневное объявление: «Вы — строители нашего будущего! Если кого-то из вас утащил молотильник, не забудьте предупредить остальных, чтобы ваш паёк разделили на всех!»

Писал весь этот бред мужской голос Гипериона мистер Блейк и с чувством озвучивал Джек; удивительно, как ладно сочетались откровенный цинизм первого и неспособность к тонкой иронии второго…

Вы побаивались этих людей.

Но вы и представить не могли, что начнётся, когда поток объявлений вдруг прервётся известием, что Красавчик Джек, ваш начальник, ваше тело, тенью которого вы приходовали барышень, но чаще мужчин, мёртв. Пропитой голос из динамика, матерившийся по-траксикански, казался вам смутно знакомым; кажется, именно его обладатель лишился в Заповеднике своей страшной птицы, безголовый труп которой вы видели в городе.

Он страшно вонял, и вы старались в том направлении по Оппортьюнити не гулять.

Вы, впрочем, и не могли. Вашей задачей было натрахаться на всю жизнь. И вы уже устали от обрюзгших мужчин и маленьких пенисов, обвислых грудей, и ужасного запаха немытых тел, и пьяного флирта работяг, скопивших достаточно денег, чтобы купить пару минут времени самого Красавчика Джека! От помешательства вас спасал плакат с Прекрасной Мокси, спрятанный у вас в комнате; там было написано «Безумной», но не за это ли она вам так нравилась.

Вы надеялись когда-нибудь встретить её…

И вдруг вот она — возможность!

Опешив от осознания, что вы теперь свободный гражданин Пандоры, вы собрали скромные пожитки, но, спасаясь из обители бездумного траха, наткнулись на технического специалиста какого-то там отдела Фредди. Вашего вынужденного любовника.

— И ты сбегаешь, даже «пока, Фредди» не сказал!

— Пока, Фредди.

— Нет, Тимоти, я знаю твою страшную тайну, — твоё имя, — а ещё мне нравится с тобой встречаться, без меня ты не пойдёшь!

— Когда мы хотели сбежать в прошлый раз, ты меня кинул!

— В этот раз не кину.

— Обещаешь?

— Да.

Вы слишком хотели убежать, чтобы спорить, к тому же Фредди можно было прикрыться, убегая от молотильников, скагов и ракков. Весь комплекс пребывал в паническом ужасе и стремительно напивался до состояния околевшего буллимонга, никто бы вас не смог остановить, даже если очень захотел.

— Да. Ладно. Идём. Бежим. Господи, во что мы ввязываемся.

Далеко убежать у вас не получилось: недалеко от Оппортьюнити находились заводы, очищавшие сырую эридиевую руду; зачем Джек решил перемолоть Пандору в фиолетовую вязкую мазь, смердящую обоссанными чипсами начос, вы не знали. Но если Джек мёртв, а заводы стоят… И в них гуляет пыль, визжит сирена, никого не видно, а груды роботов оплавлены из кислотных пушек…

Вы задумались: а что теперь?

Куда вам бежать? Бандиты выжгут все гиперионские комплексы дотла и всех сотрудников штабелями уложат рядышком.

Фредди намекнул вам, что вернуться в Оппортьюнити ещё не поздно.

— Сам подумай, Тимтам: я немножко побольше тебя шарю, здесь полно бандитских лагерей. Если шесть отщепенцев, трое из которых даже не умеют стрелять, смогли разнести Бункер, ты что, решил, что какой-то другой комплекс нас защитит?

— А Оппортьюнити, наверное, самое безопасное место на Пандоре? — при этом вы отметили, что Фредди был не дурак и гиперионской пропаганде верил ровно на ту половину, которая допускала шутку.

Либо образ мышления мистера Блейка был настолько заразителен.

— Бандиты нас не примут к себе.

— Тебя примут, выглядишь, как местные фраера.

— О, ты такой заботливый!

Вы послали Фредди в жопу, но подумали, что вам аукнется на ближайшем привале. Усатый гад был вашей единственной отрадой все эти четыре года, даже когда пожаловался Джеку на ваш саботаж.

Конфликт тогда быстро загладил мистер Блейк, и в его взгляде вы увидели осторожное предупреждение: он спасёт вас ещё раз, но взамен попросит чего-то, что у вас нет, либо убьёт, и вам покажется, что мистер Тесситер закончил относительно безболезненно.

Вы, впрочем, хотели бы умереть. Ваша жизнь потеряла смысл. Вы не выплатили кредит. Кто знает, что сейчас происходит с вашей мамой. С вашей сестрой. С вашими кошечками. _Но вы_ почему-то _очень боялись умереть_.

Вы вернулись в город затемно. Собрали всех здравомыслящих людей: коробочку ИИ-драйвера из разбитого на площади Конструктора, интервентку-циркачку Эмбер и Фредди. Вы оценили ваши шансы на выживание. Если что-то не придумать, ваши шансы на выживание можно сравнять с землёй.

ИИ-драйвер Фредди позже унёс в свою лабораторию. Они, кажется, подружились, но вы не придавали этому значения, как и самому Фредди. Ваши «отношения» стали похожи на однозарядные магнитики на холодильнике: вы разлетались в разные стороны при встрече и могли примагнититься только с краёв.

Например, вы общались на совещаниях, в остатках кафетерия и здоровались…

Эмбер, появившаяся буквально из неоткуда однажды утром, казалась вам очень подозрительной. Её дружелюбие сквозило корыстью. Бандитка, не иначе: лысая, щеголяет блестящим протезом, настоящая сорвиголова, опалившая вам волосы точно там, где вы недавно стёрли белую пастель, которой подкрашивали прядь под седой волос Джека.

Почему она вам помогает, вы не понимали, и присматривались к ней, расщеперивая глаза до боли в креплениях маски.

— Д’ружок, ты на меня так не смот’реть, глазки выкатывать!

И она говорила с акцентом женщины, которой вы не успели сказать заветные три слова: «Аурелия, я больше не боюсь высоты…» Уже четыре, но и в своё время мистер Тесситер продешевил, успев сказать всего лишь _три_ ; люди, которые вас недолюбливают, всегда достойны большего, в конце концов.

Вы много раз спрашивали у неё: что ты здесь делаешь, почему ты тут, нам всем капут?

А она, по-пандорски ухмылялась, уверяла вас, что надёжнее никого на этой планете нет и залихватски убегала стрелять ракков на ужин из огненной маливанской винтовки.

Загадочная, непонятная женщина…

Вы приучили себя уважать её право здесь находиться. Пандора непредсказуема. Если союзник прыгает на вас с неба — соглашайтесь на помощь, не гоните, возможно, это ваш новый друг на остаток жизни.

Хаотичность и неопределённость вашей жизни скрашивал быт. Управлять людьми было непросто; они видели в вас Джека, и на остатках его авторитета вы смогли построить распорядок дня, хотя чем больше дней проходило с его смерти, тем сильнее проявлялся ваш характер.

Вы знать не понимали, что чем-то таким обладаете, но люди видели вас и слушались. Поэтому Оппортьюнити отрезал себя от материка, втянув мосты — и никто не стал спорить.

А Фредди вас не слушал, занимаясь своими делами, безусловно полезными для маленького анклава, окружённого со всех сторон опасностями; однажды он настроился на частоту Гелиоса и собрал всех на площади города.

— Важная информация. Они кричат, народ.

Из динамика доносилось продолжительное ААААААААААА.

— От счастья? — предположил Тимоти. — Долго же они. Вот суки, спустились бы за нами…

— Всегда хотеть побывать на Гелиос! — оповестила Эмбер.

ААААААААААА иногда трансформировалось в женский голос Гипериона Безымянную Женщину В Тёмной Комнате. Она вещала про сохранение спокойствия, экономический кризис, переназначения в совете директоров, падения акций компании на бирже… В конце концов, она сказала: «И я больше в этой компании не работаю».

«Что значит больше не работаете, Элизабет?» — вмешался никто иной как мистер Блейк. Чёрт был везде Наверху, в любой мелочи, считали вы.

«Кто-то помнит моё имя!!! Спасибо, Джером…»

«Джеффри».

«Простите, Джеффри, но моё заявление…»

«Я это не подпишу, миссис Смит».

«Спасибо! Постойте, но вы же…»

«Вот об этом я и хотел объявить, но все так заняты паникой, что даже и не знаю, как всех оповестить: я назначен советом директоров исполняющим обязанности генерального директора, пока наши уважаемые «призрачные» советчики не предложат иную кандидатуру. Мне запрещено упоминать об их существовании… Обещайте забыть последнее предложение. Следующее прямо за этим. Никто всё равно не слушает эти объявления».

Блейк и миссис Смит ещё немного пообщались; Тимоти хлопнул по приёмнику, когда они решили сходить выпить чашечку кофе в большой обеденный перерыв.

Вы переглянулись с Фредди. Кивнули друг другу. Гиперион занят другими вещами. Ясно. Вы отправили Эмбер охотиться на ракков — скоро ужин.

В тот день вы повернули свою жизнь в неожиданном направлении: сделали выбор.

И между образованием бандитского клана и смертью вы выбрали торговлю с местными бандитами, а затем изменили своё решение, потому что вас чаще пытались ограбить, чем честно обменивать продукцию компании на всякий скарб.

Вы помните маленький большой эпизод, случившийся вскоре после смерти Джека. Оппортьюнити — видное место, последняя бьющаяся предпринимательская жилка, видные коммерсанты пандорского захолустья! Алые Налётчики не могли вас не заметить. Как и вас не могли облететь стороной назойливый пандорский гнус. Вы заматывались с ног до головы в тряпки и походили на бандита; вы упросили Фредди испортить ваш голосовой модулятор — если кто-то услышит…

Вы всё-таки хотели закончить жизнь так, как захотите вы, а не какой-то бандит.

Маску вы прицепили на поднятый над площадью унитаз в знак уважения и чести этому великому человеку Красавчику Джеку традиционным для Пандоры образом.

Алые Налётчики вскоре прислали к вам одного из видных своих членов. Пришедший к вам гигантский бандит был окружён стайкой бандитов поменьше; шрамы глубоко въелись в его мышцы, на груди болтались… Боже, неужели, собачьи лапки?.. Мысленно вы прозвали бандита «Живодёр» и продолжили разглядывать его внушительных размеров торс, груду мышц и неуклюже выцарапанное там, где была голова, лицо.

Бандит страшно смеялся и весело орал всякий бред.

— Меня зовут Брик, — представился он, стоя на берегу озера. Сила его голоса поражала. — Я мясной король. Отдавайте вашу хуйню!

Вы вертели в руках мегафон, думая, как ответить.

— Мы честно то’рговать! — вдруг Эмбер выхватила мегафон из ваших рук.

— Эмбер, вот ты где! Ты какого хрена туда попёрлась, Мордекай волнуется, а про Тину и говорить нечего!

— Ты сказать малышка, что я п’ропасть?!! Без се’рдца!!! Ки’рпичное к’расный се’рдце!

— Что ты делаешь, дура?! — шикнули вы. — Они нас прикончат! Не посмотрят, что вода — кислота!

Эмбер отняла мегафон от рта и зло посмотрела на вас.

— Что ты нести, ду’рак?! Мой догова’риваться о сох’ранить наши задниц! Я видеть вас, когда вы с ду’рачок Ф’ред идти, я за вас, я здесь! Вас не убивать! Вы ми’р!

— Эмбер!!! Они из Гипериона, а Гиперион приказано выжечь!

— Тогда я выжигать се’рдце сейчас Лилит! Вы посмотреть! Ми’р человек не убивать!

— А знаете, — рассердились вы, — я готов умереть. Гиперион оставил нас без денег, без надежды спастись, бросил посреди озера, мы окружены смертью, прощай мама! А этот джентльмен предлагает нам спасение! Рад умереть. За Гиперион, сучки!

И не успела Эмбер вставить своё крепкое пылающее французское слово, подозрительно похожее на merde, как мост начал движение вперёд к берегу. Вы не верили своим глазам. Фредди умеет выбирать моменты для предательства.

Он важно стоял, скрестив на груди руки, под аркой, где потрескавшимися буквами было написано «Добро пожаловать в Оппортьюнити!»

— Фредди, мать твою! Обещал, что не предашь! — вы прошипели в эхо-приёмник.

— А я твою, Тимтам. Да, обещал. А ты меня совсем не вспоминал.

— Ты головой ударился?!

— Ты всё равно хочешь умереть. А у меня есть Джонни! Мы пригодимся этим бандитам. Они классные. Я с ними общался.

— Кто такой Джонни.

— Мой ИИ-друг.

— Блядь.

— Хватит спо’рить! — прервала вашу перепалку Эмбер. Мост доехал до берега. Пристыковался.

Бандитское шествие двигалось медленно и когда добралось до города, значительно поредело: озеро облюбовали молотильники, они и рады полакомиться бросавшимися в воду психами, разъярёнными голиафами и карликами, ронявшими пушки себе под ноги, которые другие бандиты спинывали в озеро.

У самой арки шествие остановилось.

Брик засмеялся.

— Вот идиоты! Привет, Эмбер. Наши ребята описывали этот гадюшник немножко иначе. Он теперь выглядит, как подобает: никакого Гипериона на этой планете! Максимум неуважения!

— То есть… По-пандорски?.. — робко поинтересовались вы.

— Да! Видите, уже всё понимаете, в отличии от ваших братков неподалёку отсюда. Представляете, угрожали разбомбить Оверлук, а Карима возьми и перенастрой щит так, чтобы отражал снаряды!

— Я готов умереть!.. — вдруг храбро заявили вы, и Брик опять расхохотался, чуть не сломав подвернувшемуся под руку бандиту спину.

Эмбер улыбнулась:

— Здо’ровяк не убивать тех, кто называть его «джентльмен».

— Я не только груда мускулов, чтоб вы знали!

— Но… Лилит… — не поняли вы.

— Девочка немного не в себе, — серьёзно произнёс Брик, подмигнув Эмбер. Всё в этой ситуации решительно ускользало от вашего понимания. — Поэтому я хочу подписать с вами договор. Вы не ссоритесь с нашими ребятами и пускаете их к себе, а я замолвлю о вас словечко перед Лилит. Договорились?

— А где… подписывать… что-нибудь?

— Эй, полегче, слыш. Брик — злится, когда видит бумагу! Запомнил? А друзья Эмбер — мои друзья! Смекаешь, умный парень?

Вы не поверили, что всё может быть так просто. Вы пожали руки и сделали вид, что ваши пальцы хрустнули суставами, а не костями.

Вы помните и тот вечер, как наконец сняли тряпки после тяжёлого дня и увидели в мутном зеркале усталое лицо Джека, изошедшее глубокими морщинами и многодневной щетиной, — может, оставить, пусть растёт? подумали вы, — а волосы давно собирали в длинный хвостик. Хвост. Вы боялись светить лицом в городе: когда вокруг носились ваши бывшие «коллеги», было не страшно, они привыкли к лицу Джека, а бандиты Брика готовы были порвать вас на мясное конфетти и не видя вашего лица.

Не за чем было их провоцировать.

В тот же вечер, разглядывая себя, вы вдруг осознали, что из блядуна превратились в лидера какого-никакого, но бандитского клана. Бывшие гиперионцы уважают и слушаются вас. А когда Мясник по прозвищу Саркастичный наконец наткнулся на инсталляцию «Честь и хвала Красавчику Джеку», собрал всех, кого смог найти, и совершил торжественный променад, хлопая и качая головой в сторону висящего над дорогой унитаза.

Бандиты приняли вас в «семью». Никто теперь не хотел вас убить просто так; иногда вы видели тени в горах и на берегу, но легко в них угадывали странного бородатого мужчину и его уродливую птицу.

Вы не помнили, как его зовут, но знали: друг Брика.

А когда он всё-таки сунулся в город и что-то сказал Саркастичному, вы узнали голос. И решили: должны были что-то сделать в знак признательности Брику: он защищал и следил за вами.

В следующий раз Мордекай — так звали этого алкоголика со страстью высоты, узнали вы у Эмбер — вернулся в город, одевшись в подобие траурного фрака.

Вы решили организовать похороны птицы по имени Бладвинг в месте, названном Твердыня Конрада — в честь недотёпы, который умер под упавшим на него монументом прошлого лидера Алых Налётчиков Роланда.

Вы пожертвовали много строительного хлама для этих монументов…

Траурная процессия с гигантским гробом из скажьих костей и листов шифера дошла до точки быстрого перемещения и испарилась; вы плелись в самом конце, следя, чтобы на запах тухлого мяса не слетались ракки.

Передав гроб волтхантерам, чьих имён не знали и даже не читали надписи на гиперионских розыскных плакатах, вы решили не присутствовать на похоронах. Но уходя заметили, что вокруг двух монументов собралась небольшая толпа, а над ними в небе зависло Убежище; народ всё прибывал, и все они пришли Сверху. Они не обращали на вас, хлюпающего носом Фредди и Эмбер (хоть она и пыталась успокоить расчувствовавшегося Брика) никакого внимания, будто не видели.

А может, не хотели видеть. Они собрались тут не ради вас.

Фредди и Эмбер исчезли в голубоватом свечении, унёсшем их домой, в Оппортьюнити. А вы засмотрелись на всех этих людей, живых легенд, с какой-то тоской. Когда-то и вы могли стать таким же, как они: беззаботным волтхантером, рассекать пески Пандоры, искать сокровища и напиваться в стельку с парнем по имени Экстон (который когда-то на спор вас поцеловал в Оппортьюнити; вам понравилось).

Но вы поверили, что в вашем лице заложена бомба, и остались под перепончатым крылышком Джека.

А потерять лицо-то было совсем не стыдно. Сколько уродов бродит по Пандоре — не счесть. Вы могли быть с Мокси. Хотя бы просто рядом с ней, становиться кем-то в честь и ради неё… А она бы поила вас чем-нибудь дрянным, но это не важно, ведь важны руки, заботливо передающие вам заказ за заказом.

Грустно усмехнувшись под тряпками, вы шагнули к точке быстрого перемещения. Ещё раз шагнули. Ещё раз. Ещё. Она оказалась дальше, чем вы предполагали. И чтобы удержать в памяти момент, — пусть хороших воспоминаний будет больше, чем плохих… — вы взглянули на этих людей ещё раз.

Всё ещё легенды. Как золото — никогда не перестанут блистать.

И вам показалось через тёмные стёкла очков, что Мокси смотрела в вашу сторону, благодарно улыбаясь. Она не знала, кто вы и откуда такое великодушие может быть в душе человека, работавшего на Джека, бывшего тенью его ужасающего величия, но…

Принимать благодарности от этой женщины вам…

Вы не знали, как. И не знаете до сих пор.

А потом случилось то, чего вы не ожидали, с чем не могло сравниться даже устроенное Клаптрапом на похоронах (он сказал, что ему грустно и как всех любит).

Гелиос упал с неба.

Точнее, медленно нёсся к поверхности Пандоры, обуянный огнём, вокруг него кружились как бумажный пепел корабли, а мусор проливался дождём (тысячи психов пострадали, сотни умерли; культ имени Синего Ворона начал жертвоприношения, но Тимоти попросил на улицах Оппортьюнити никого не резать — и так грязно).

В ту ночь вся Пандора, повёрнутая к Гелиосу, вышла на улицу и провожала взглядом ненавистную, но такую родную Н-образную космическую станцию. Фредди принимал сигналы отовсюду: Бункер, Тартарос, Файерстоун, Олд Хевен, в Убежище — вовсе истерика.

Тимоти не верил своим глазам.

— Никогда бы не подумала, что Гиперион буквально упадёт нам на головы…

— Ты умеешь нормально разговаривать? — спросил Тимоти, лишь бы что спросить.

— Саркастичный лингвист, представляешь? То есть… Неважно. Не устаю распаляться в благодарностях.

— И каламбурить он тебя тоже научил…

— Ох, Тимми, неужели ты переживаешь, что эта развалина действительно падает?

Тимоти взглянул на Эмбер, не зная, как ответить. Они забрались повыше, но под крышу, чтобы ничего не упало на голову.

— Я видел Гелиос таким, каким никто его не видел на этой планете. Я даже успел переболеть космической оспой… или… В общем, чуть не превратился в Крысу и не смог даже пальцем тронуть Зарпедон. С Блейком сидел в медкорпусе, пока…

И Тимоти пустился в неразборчивый пересказ событий пятилетней давности; он путал людей и локации, забывал, кого и где видел, но говорил с таким ностальгическим энтузиазмом, иногда с надрывом, что непроизвольно замурлыкал; и так и не смог признаться себе: Гелиос для него действительно что-то значил. Нечто ускользающее от понимания: не то холодные пейзажи пустынного Элписа врезались ему в память после эденского монстрополиса, не то напоминание о сумасшедшем приключении разлеталось вдребезги. Тогда Тимоти окружали невероятно сильные люди, научившие всему, что знали, точнее, что позволяли увидеть. И теперь память о них неслась к поверхности планеты гигантским комком огня.

Не жалел Тимоти только о Клаптрапе. Но ему было жаль коробку на колёсике: робот был слишком туп, чтобы жить.

Наконец, Гелиос врезался в Пандору, и волна от удара повыбивала в Оппортьюнити стёкла, а из Убежища вынесла Скутера на самодельном мотоцикле-аэроплане; он развесил в небе всякой рекламы и остаток ночи выделывал пируэты вокруг Убежища.

С исчезновением станции Пандора замерла, будто не зная больше, кого ей ненавидеть сильнее, чем климат, природу, бандитов, скагов и ульи ракков.

В первые недели никто не рисковал приближаться к обломкам станции. Трупы привлекали скагов, обломки и того страшнее — Крыс, карликов с огромнейшими рюкзаками и сорвиголов вроде Эмбер. Но и они долго там не задерживались, и тем более не заползали вглубь руин, предпочитая разбирать окраины и драться за клочки скарба.

Ходили какое-то слухи, что внутри живут Монстры или Чудища, ранее не виданные… Тимоти им не верил. Лилит, он уверен, тоже. Относительно крупные кланы заняты разделом территории, а мелким не хватает ресурсов. Алые Налётчики слишком заняты своими хранилищами и амбициями Лилит.

Единственный монстр, живущий в руинах Гелиоса — недостаток времени у целой планеты, лишённой базовых представлений о цивилизованности.

Тимоти чувствовал, что именно его банда должна попасть на Гелиос первой; и ему казалось, Лилит уступит и пригрозит остальным не соваться — пусть пройдут новенькие, а мы посмотрим, вернутся ли они живыми. Гелиос хранит столько всего, столько информации и богатств, секретов, чьих-то тайных эхо-логов — всё не растащат, а если решат остаться и чахнуть как Воин над картой — две сирены вдвоём разгонят балаган и заберут себе всё ценное.

А ещё Тимоти так и не показал Лилит своё лицо, а когда узнал, что Брик и Мордекай устроили охоту на Афину, старую боевую подругу…

Тимоти решил не рисковать. Смысла в его жизни не прибавилось, но спираль, по которой она раскручивалась, должна была оборваться как-нибудь погано, _ебануто_ , а не под огнём реформированного Алого Копья.

Лучше он погибнет в развалинах станции, принадлежавшей _хозяину_. Так получится честно, красиво, символично и смешно. Смех ведь продлевает жизнь. Ха-ха. Смешно.

Перед тем, как отправиться на Гелиос, Тимоти сделал две вещи: 1) пожелал видеть Эмбер своей правой рукой; 2) чтобы Фредди не предал, согласился на свидание втроём (он, Фред и Джонни) и целый вечер, до самой ночи, слушал чириканье влюблённых дурачков, один из которых был двоюродным братом Клаптрапа по происхождению, а потом время, которое должно было уйти на сон… потратилось на самую странную и спонтанную оргию в его жизни.

Маленькие пенисы, танцующие перед лицом. Пенисы, скользящие по задницам. Запахи. Сексуальные практики психов, травхаших друг друга в кишки во имя союза великих богов Синего Ворона, Белой Голубки и Огненного Ястреба. Упругие груди Эмбер. Силиконовый анус ИИ-драйвера, его же тугая вагина. Смех Саркастичного, как-то случайно вписавшегося в их компанию; он тоже не снимал шлем с лица. «Да-пизда» шутки Фредди.

Господи.

По окончанию Тимоти выбрался на крышу центрального небоскрёба Оппортьюнити. На флагштоке развевался на резком ветру флаг Алых налётчиков и Огненного Ястреба. Ночь не спешила кончаться — цикл дня и ночи, всё-таки, не тот, что на планетах с двадцати четырёх часовым периодом оборота вокруг звезды.

У Пандоры он составлял семьдесят два часа.

Тимоти прилёг на крыше, закинув руки за голову. И как летят по небу осколки мусора, сгорая в атмосфере, по левую руку сверкнула протезом Эмбер.

— Так тихо на крыше. Так скоро уезжать. Вернёмся ли мы.

— Повторяешь за дрищефриком?

— За кем, прости?

— Ну, который разговаривает как-то вот так: горит элпис / ветерок сегодня спокоен / я напился в зюзю.

— Ты не считаешь слоги.

— Я потрахался со всем кланом, Эмбер… Мне морально тяжело считать буквы в словах, чтобы правильно произнести какие-то тупые стишочки ебанутого виабу.

Эмбер пожала плечами. Присела рядом. Предложила пиво.

Звёзды сверху.

Огни города снизу.

Они выпили.

— Вернёмся, — вдруг произнесла Эмбер. — Зажжём так, как Пандора не видела. Обязательно вернёмся.

— Если я куда-то пропаду, возьмёшь клан на себя? Брик тебя любит больше.

— Ох, — она причмокнула и наклонилась к нему. На губах Тимоти осталось огненное послевкусие укуса необычно острых для человека зубов Эмбер. Где у неё только нет аугментаций… — Конечно. Раз ты так просишь.

— А Фредди продай Гипериону. Если они ответят на наши сигналы. Когда-нибудь.

— Может, эта поездка тебя приободрит, Тимоти… — по-человечески сочувствующе предположила она. — А может, ты найдёшь какие-то ответы… И вдруг загоришься, и упорхнёшь отсюда. Не в обиду тебе. Но ты другой. Не как мы. Но с тобой ещё веселее, чем без тебя.

Эмбер прямо говорила: улетай. И Тимоти, правда, хотел. Он многое сделал для своего клана, спас их от верной смерти под огнём Лилит, попытался как-то загладить вину, организовав похороны…

_Вы лежите под звёздным небом,_ обдуваемый со всех сторон в чём мать родила, и вспоминаете мать. Вспоминаете Мокси; если бы не изнеможение, в небо бы устремился белый фонтанчик спермы. Вы хотите показаться этим людям с лучшей стороны, и вам кажется, вы готовы. Вы уже не тот мальчик, каким прилетели когда-то на Элпис; жизнь не научила вас искусному флирту, ведь вы человек простой — по вашему лицу не считывается разве что точная дата вашей смерти.

Загудели моторы, заорали психи.

И вот Гелиос, разломанный, растащенный на запчасти, предстал перед вами. Вы что-то слышали про каких-то Риза и Фиону, якобы открывших неподалёку хранилище. Про некие сокровища, которые никто не искал — ходили слухи, что внутри станции поселились настоящие монстры!

Вы не верили ничему.

Но вас никто не атаковал. Казалось, Гелиос отпугивает одним своим видом даже Крыс — главный страх любого пандорца лежал в руинах, а его растрескавшийся глаз завалился внутрь корпуса и навсегда потух. Понятно, почему Гиперион будто забыл о Пандоре — не предал забве _нию, но отказывался взглянуть на свои чёртовы гигантские потери._

Клан почти забыл Гиперион, но Тимоти… Тимоти жалел, что всё не закончилось, когда _живой_ глаз уничтожила Мокси. Тесситер бы выплатил ему этот ничтожный миллион (хватило бы на извлечение модулятора), и ничего бы не случилось. Мокси замерла на плакатах, соблазнительно, а не благодарно улыбаясь. Джек бы остался в прошлом, а оружие можно никогда больше не брать в руки.

Мать бы упрекала в никчёмности, но с надеждой спрашивала: а может, Гиперион, всё-таки, не так уж и плох?..

И Эмбер бы не спрашивала, действительно ли Тимоти так важен Гелиос.

Тогда Тимоти не знал ответа.

Но теперь, смотря на искорёженный металл и чёрный как смоль пепел, _человеческий прах_ , он едва сдерживал слёзы.

Жизнь Тимоти разбилась вдребезги, как Гелиос, и они наконец встретились, две разбитые истории, тянущиеся одна к другой с силой, стирающей плавность мыслей, воспоминаний, любую последовательность. Одна история красивая, долгая. Другая пустая и никчёмная. Обе встретили свой конец на Пандоре, на самом дне коробочки, историю которой Тимоти когда-то давно, в другой жизни, проходил за университетской партой.

А может, обе никчёмные…

Ведь чем Гелиос был, со слов Тесситера… Старой рухлядью, на которую уходило неприлично много денег. Тенью великого прошлого. И сам Тесситер стал историей, и его призрак остался где-то в этих руинах, и Тимоти не мог поверить, повторялся, твердя себе о проёбанной, упущенной жизни. Такой же тени пусть страшного, но по-своему великого прошлого.

Всего лишь удар Джеку в спину. Психопату. И будь что будет.

Но Джек мёртв, похороненный в тягучей магме у хранилища Воина вместе с вожделенным краггоном. И умер он от прикосновения Лилит — говорят, она расплавила ему мозг в кашицу.

Что задумывалось рейдом, превратилось в процессию печали…

Тимоти знал, что за ними наблюдают. Чувствовал взгляды. Погромче приказал ничего не трогать. Никого не трогать. А просто смотреть. Понять, что за чертовщина, почему никто ничего не тащит, чем Гелиос так выделяется от любой _другой рухляди на этой чёртовой планете???_

Ему ответила разноголосица.

— Чел, ты так плачешь или у тебя импланты? Прости, должен был сказать об этом. Хе-хе.

— Привыкай, Вон, на Пандоре полно фриков.

— Я и сам, своего рода, фрик, Саша, — ответил ей Вон.

— Давайте не будем спорить, я хочу обнять их лидера. Он такой грустный, — сказал какой-то робот. Сказала. Тимоти ничего не понимал.

— И, если что, я их придушу, — пригрозил другой робот. Звучал, как грузчик. Грузчики… Как давно Тимоти видел работающего грузчика, не переписанного бандитами под себя.

Разноголосица была дружелюбна.

Тимоти поднял руку — приказ остановиться. Перед носом его машины прокатилось нечто, похожее на шар _ик-игрушку из далёкого детства_ , и помахало им ручкой.

Тимоти привык не удивляться, но… Эта планета была по-настоящему, по-пандорски особенной. Ебанутой.

— Всем привет! Я — Гортис! Заходите-заходите, вы совсем немного не доехали! Август готовит такой вкусный чай!

— А вы, типа… Нас не убьёте? — недоверчиво поинтересовался Тимоти, спрыгнув с машины на эридиевую крошку. — Кто вы такие вообще?

— Дети Гелиоса! — Гортис пыталась быть грозной, но получилось… довольно мило. — Мы новенькие. Давай дружить?

Тимоти ошалело подошёл и замер. Позади него были настоящие дикари, монстры, жадные до разрушений и убийств, до крови и мяса! Он должен был соответствовать.

Тимоти опустился на одно колено и пожал маленькую ручку. Представился «Мишками т.Лоуренса». Гортис сиятельно улыбнулась, послепив ему глаза несмотря на плотные очки с тёмными стёклами, и снова пригласила всех в гости.

— РЕЗНЯ ДРУЖЕЛЮБИЯ!!! — заорал псих и вспорол себе живот. Тимоти смутился.

— Эм…

Гортис пару минут помолчала, развернулась и ободряюще сказала:

— Пусть отдохнёт. Он так рад! Только тихо!.. Вы его разбудите.

Так называемые Дети Гелиоса заставили Тимоти вспомнить свои первые дни на Пандоре. Как вчерашние клерки — их было немного, но не сказать, что работяги умели обращаться с оружием профессиональнее — учились держать оружие. Первых ракков на ужин. Попытки договориться с другими кланами, предлагать им что-то, торговать и обороняться. Как Фредди включал систему ПВО, но активировал автоматы с мясным мороженым. И как однажды пришёл здоровяк Брик, угрожая всех поубивать, а затем рассмеялся и превратил бывших, но гиперионовцев, в часть своей бандитской семьи. Просто потому, что они были мирными жителями, пытающимися выжить, как соседний Оверлук. Несмотря на, видимо, неодобрение Лилит.

Но как, но почему, что не так с этими людьми… Тимоти хотел бы когда-нибудь понять.

На месте Брика оказаться было нелегко. Но он видел то же, что и он: перед ним копошились не бывшие гиперионцы, а люди, лелеющие надежду с этой планеты убраться.

Ну, не станет же человек предлагать мир за слово «джентльмен», правда?..

И Тимоти дал им эту надежду, впрочем, с Воном так и не сдружившись. Этот странный человечек хотел остаться, примерял на себя бандитский «лук» и носился в одних трусах по руинам, воображая себя Непобедимым Воном, Грозой Пандоры. Тимоти не хотел превращать его мечты в прах, но такой путь… этот человек был ведь…

Он тоже был нормальным когда-то. Хорошо питался. Не выводил вшей керосином. Всегда имел доступ к воде, которую можно пить сразу, а не цедить.

Но хотел быть пандорским заправским бандитом.

Как странна жизнь.

Как странен Вон.

Как Тимоти хотел по _вернуть всё вспять_.

Всё, что Тимоти забрал — части обшивки. Гелиосу она больше ни к чему, а защита получается немножко тяжелее, но лучше любого щита. Но в последний момент он приказал Эмбер езжать домой одной.

Руины заканчивались перевалом между горой и кладбищем космических кораблей. Эмбер и Тимоти встретились там, позади рейдерской колонны, готовой отправляться.

— Ты вернёшься? — огонёк в глазах Эмбер вдруг погас.

— Мне нужно немного времени. Наверное. Ты была права тогда: металлолом этот что-то действительно для меня значит…

Она выдавила из себя улыбку.

— Что ж… — совсем потухла Эмбер. — Я скажу Фредди последить за частотами из этого региона и…

— Ты меня любишь?

Эмбер опешила, и огонёк в её глазах снова появился. Тимоти аккуратно открыл лицо и потёр горло, чтобы голос не превратился в расстроенное вибрато.

Так-то лучше. И от огня в глазах девушки на душе стало легче.

— Прости. Я, наверное, не поняла, к чему ты клонишь… Повтори?

— Любишь меня, говорю?

Эмбер задумалась. Ответ читался у неё на лице, — к его удивлению, большому удивлению: чаще они ругались и случайно оказывались в одной постели, — но Тимоти не хотел её расстраивать. Вдруг, с неба свалится мистер Блейк, и Оппортьюнити больше не увидит своего лидера? И он не вернётся, улетев за Гиперионом вслед мечте когда-нибудь увидеть мать и… безопасно встретиться с Мокси.

— Обещай мне, что я тебя когда-нибудь увижу, chéri.

Тимоти кивнул и забегал глазами по всему ландшафту, ища, за что бы зацепиться взглядом. Нужно было спросить что-нибудь другое… менее дурацкое… более… дружеское.

Рейду пора отправляться; моторы взревели.

На губах Тимоти остался след тёплого поцелуя, и пока последняя машина не скрылась за дюнами, Тимоти смотрел клану вслед с отчуждённым видом и глупой улыбкой на лице.

— Заебался, родной, — причмокнул он. — Я ёбнулся. В конец. Насовсем. Потерял подругу. Молодец, идиот.

Возвращаться было, в общем-то, некуда, кроме как в глаз, где жили Дети Гелиоса. И Тимоти знал, что за ним следят. Но больше не скрывал лица.

В чём смысл прятаться, _думали вы, задевая ногой обрывок портрета Де Квидта. Лилит вас не обидит —_ вы помогли почтить память дорого ей человека и члена ей «семьи» — огромную страшную птицу Бладвинг. Афина вступится за вас, а Клаптрап бросится в объятия, вспоминая, каким хорошим Джеком вы были, как уважали его право на личное пространство на носке вашего сапога и простит вам уничтоженную музыкальную библиотеку.

Возможно, вы встретите Аурелию и, уличив момент, попросите по старой памяти обняться, «чтобы не страшно и быстро». Она годится вам в мамы, и вы хотите видеть в ней маму, как в Афине — старшую сестру. Как в Клаптрапе — непутёвого хомячка. Как в волтхантерах — семью и будущее, а в Мокси — мать своих… кхем, девушку.

Вот она — ваша жизнь. И вы рушите её, считая Оппортьюнити большой ошибкой; но на задворках вашего сознания вы понимаете, что это не так. Эти люди подарили вам второй шанс, возможность исправить грешки, заслужить прощения и билет домой другим человеком.

Вас носит из стороны в сторону. Эмбер нет рядом, чтобы воспользоваться ею, излить свои эмоции, _использовать её_. Нет Фредди, которого можно грустно потрахать под улюлюканье Джонни. Ракки избегают кружить над руинами Гелиоса.

Вас одолевают неприятные, страшные мысли, мрачные, как тяжёлые тени на каждом углу, присыпанные прахом и ощущением, что весь ваш путь до этой точки повествования вашей жизни — большая, сплошная ошибка.

Вы хотите улететь в лучшую жизнь.

Но вы вернётесь на Пандору.

Обязательно вернётесь.

Но когда-нибудь прекрасное далёко и наступит, а сейчас вы беспомощно прячетесь в тёмных закоулках разрушенной станции, ища защиты в её прочных стенах, надеясь услышать родной женский голос Гипериона, _то есть миссис Смит_ , или циничные шутки мистера Блейка; Боже, у Элизабет был муж…

Вы хотите слышать тяжёлое дыхание Вильгельма позади себя. Чтобы он заливисто смеялся вам в ухо и тыкал в спину носом Святоши.

Вам нужен доносящийся через едва существующую атмосферу Элписа отзвук хлыста Ниши.

Вы хотите всё-таки подраться с Зарпедон.

И спросить у Джейни эхо-адрес человека, способного изменить лицо.

И пообщаться с медсестрой Ниной, превратившей вас в недо-Джека.

И не говорить мистеру Тесситеру заткнуть своё козлиное рыло — потому что он, обещая вам деньги, убедил вас, что даже у такого корпоративного монстра может быть человеческая душа. Вы бы посоветовали ему завести себе девочку или мальчика.

И всё-таки выпытать у Блейка во время их редких встреч, почему Джек так и не смог запугать его. В чём секрет. Почему смерть Тесситера так болезненно отзывалась в нём и придавала интонациям горечи, как бы Блейк ни пытался её скрыть. Почему он делился этим…

…Или прекрасное далёко не наступит никогда, и вы погибнете под гнётом грёз о прекрасном будущем, в котором вы решили все свои проблемы, но всё, что вы получите в реальности — кусок обшивки весов в несколько тонн, торчащий из-под вашего ребра.

_Господи, помоги мне._

В ужасном состоянии вас нашла девушка. Каже _тся, её звали Саша_. Тимоти попросил её не уходить и не обратил внимания на её растерянность.

— Я не буду даже спрашивать, ничего вообще не спрошу, просто скажи мне — какого чёрта ты выглядишь… ты… Джек мёртв.

— Мёртв.

— Но ты?

— А меня зовут Тимоти Лоуренс, и я не уверен, что хочу жить.

— Я бы тоже не хотела с таким лицом. — Саша присела рядом. — Я взяла с собой немного Быстрого Здоровья. Не знаю, пользовались ли вы там… этим, но эффект может немного приободрить.

Тимоти осторожно взял маленькую ампулу и раздавил себе в рот. Из чего делали этот препарат, Тимоти не знал, но ему правда стало легче. Камень слегка откатился от души и придавил желудок.

— Мне казалось, человек твоего положения не должен ждать смерти в таком месте.

— Клан бы не понял. Эмбер бы не поняла. Я не могу так жалко выглядеть перед ними.

— Мм.

— А ты что тут делаешь?

— Да так. Ничего. Гуляю. — Саша напускала в голос недоверия, что-то под ним пряча. — Все знают, где ты и что делаешь, но никто не спросит. Не думай, что я следила за тобой.

— Ага.

Тимоти задавал случайные вопросы, а Саша давала расплывчатые ответы, — будто понимали оба настроение друг друга, — пока им не надоело, и Тимоти в лоб не спросил, кто такие Риз и Фиона.

Если за что и держаться его жизни, так это любопытству. Блейка спасло — и его спасёт.

— Риз дурак, а Фиона — моя сестра. С тех пор, как они открыли хранилище, о них ни слуху, ни духу. Вон и Август ещё на что-то надеются, а Гортис ну прямо-таки в авангарде надежды, но, знаешь… Я уже ни на что не надеюсь. Если бы Фи объявилась, то я узнала об этом первой.

— А может, рано терять надежду? Хранилища не Гиперион, навсегда не разбиваются.

Тимоти показалось, Саша запомнит это сравнение.

— Забавно слышать такое от безнадёжного человека.

— Совсем не смешно видеть, как в людях угасает надежда.

— А на что ты надеешься? — Саша заинтересованно посмотрела куда-то в его волосы. Неужели, прядь поседела? Эмбер обдала её пламенем? Или Джек получался слишком страшный… Она почему-то улыбнулась.

— На быструю смерть. Надежда всегда на самом дне, туда я и хочу.

— И если бы ты хотел умереть, то бросился с обломков прямо на груды мусора под ними. Я ведь представлялась? Меня зовут Саша. — Она протянула руку.

— Тимоти Лоуренс. Уже представился, но… — Рукопожатие. — А быстрое Здоровье пробуждает аппетит?

Тимоти выяснил, что Гелиос — то, что от него осталось — безостановочно слал сигналы Гипериону. Да не куда-нибудь, а в головной офис, на Эден-5, за несчётное количество парсеков отсюда, и Тимоти, безнадёжно оглядывая собравшихся в остатках глаза людей, не верил в их успех.

Особенно Тимоти не ладил с Воном.

Со стороны это выглядело, как неостановимый конфликт интересов: в Тимоти горел опыт, Вон амбициями пытался его задуть. Гортис пыталась их помирить, но бросила неблагодарное дело, решив, что мирить ругающихся Августа и Сашу проще и веселее.

— Тим, ты, конечно, суперкрут, прямо незаменим, но ты не шаришь. Гиперион своих не бросает, хотя они там все козлы. Пусть они прилетят, и я им!..

— Они такую козявку как ты расплющат, ни разу не выстрелив.

— Много ты знаешь про нынешний Гиперион… У них же сменилось руководство! Гортис слова плохого не сказала про Блейка. Хотя, эм…

— Ты доверяешь _ебанутому_ Дьяволу, пирожочек, в курсе?

— По слухам, он спас половину Пандоры в своё время.

— Ага. Джек его хвалил за безукоризненное подчинение любой херне, которая взбредала ему в голову. _Давай убьём этих прекрасных малышек-младенчиков да выпьем коньячку, а, а, а, Джимми? Такой ты мировой мужик, я тобой аж горжусь! Всем раздал шлака! За мой счёт, тыковка!_ Тьфу, блядь.

— Не знаю, как ты, а Риз однажды столкнулся с ним в коридоре и пару недель лечил конъюнктивит. Ха-ха. Ну, чтоб ты знал.

Тимоти посмотрел на Вона, собрав во взгляде всю ненависть к этому великому человеку Красавчику Джеку.

— Да твой Риз настоящий страдалец…

— О, ты погоди! — Вон забрался на старый контейнер для перевозки всякого барахла. Говорили, что в таком с Гелиоса вышвыривали всех, кто угрожал позиции Джека в компании… — Он тебе понравится! Классный парень. Мой бро!

— Да ну, недотёпа какой-то…

— Он генерал и генеральный директор Атласа! Хочет увезти меня на Прометею, но мне и на Пандоре хорошо! В конце концов, что делать на Прометее, Тим, они там вилками стреляют и каких-то жуков едят.

— Он генерал чего.

— Атласа!

— Господи.

Вон объяснил. Тимоти предпочёл забыть внезапную информацию, как забывал всё, что считал ненужным: имена своих клиентов, имена тех, кого должен был убить, из чего состоял ужин и желание, чтобы Гиперион хоть как-то отреагировал на брошенных на планете сотрудников.

Тимоти уже начал забывать, почему так отчаянно вспомнил о своём будущем… Гелиос умиротворял, хотелось пострадать какой-нибудь заковыристой поэзией, порассуждать о жизни и смерти. Когда появятся силы. Но ни еда, ни Быстрое Здоровье не возвращали Тимоти тягу к тому, что занимало его жизнь до Пандоры, до Элписа — литература.

Он скучающе рассматривал дырявый потолок, как из эхо-комма заорал Фредди, поведав последние новости, часть которых Тимоти уже слышал.

Лилит активно собирает волтхантеров и тех, кто хотел бы им стать.

Что-то плохое случилось в Маливане; замешаны Гиперион и Атлас.

Наконец объявились Риз и Фиона, и как передала Фредди какая-то истеричная девочка из Убежища, они нашли Что-то в хранилище Путника, что вернуло их назад.

Но Фиона практически сразу загадочно пропала, один Риз знает куда. Он уже летит на Прометею собирать силы для её поисков; Саша в ярости отправилась за ним. Наорав на Маркуса. Смотрело всё Убежище.

Гиперион вышел на связь со станцией Тартарос.

А дальше события закрутились так быстро, что вы и представить себе не могли.

Сначала на призыв Лилит ответили Мишки т.Лоуренса, а за ними потянулись остальные бандитские кланы. Вы наблюдали её манифест в эхо-комме, и она знала, что вы смотрите; зажгла что-то давно забытое в вашей душе.

Затем на Гелиос ворвался Риз и, наорав на всех, посоветовал всему клану Детей Гелиоса отправляться с ним, потому что так будет безопаснее, проще для всех и, вообще, Фиона в опасности, в серьёзной опасности!!!

Вы наконец увидели Риза.

Удивительно, подумали вы. Такая мелюзга — генеральный директор! Он же проносил мимо рта ложку, звучал как лодырь-школьник, защищающий школьный проект приукрашиваниями, а не какими-то фактами, и вы хотели ударить его по лицу в месте, где проклёвывались усы. Ужасные, отвратительные усы. Не то, что ваша борода! Вы хаяли его ужаснейшими нелепыми сравнениями в своей голове, и ваш взгляд мрачнел, и мрачнел, и мрачнел.

Чем-то этот человек вам сильно не нравился. Слишком _удачливый_. Правда, дурак — им всегда везёт. Вы опрометчиво невзлюбили Риза.

Вы не сказали Ризу ни слова. Вам достаточно было поймать его взгляд, чтобы Риз замолчал и странно всмотрелся в ваше лицо.

Будто видел вас раньше.

_Неужели глаза помнят конъюнктивит?_

_Откуда эта мысль взялась в вашей голове?.._

— Ну, лети, — сказали вы. — И вы все летите.

— А ты? — тихо спросила Саша. Ничего не понимающий Риз переводил взгляд то на неё, то на вас.

— Никто до Тартароса не подкинет?

И вот вы здесь.

На горе, под которой — остатки пересыхающего моря. Вдалеке бандиты жгут костры, а механизм, поворачивающий гигантскую радиокосмическую тарелку, дребезжал шестернями. Вы нечасто здесь бывали, но прибывали по первому требованию обосновавшегося здесь мистера Блейка — якобы, по индивидуальному требованию.

Джек вас подкалывал.

А Блейк просто давал вам деньги, сочувственно хлопал по руке и рассказывал истории о каком-то другом Гиперионе, ебанутом, конечно, но менее кровожадном. Вам нравилось. А когда мистер Блейк «отремонтировал» ваши часы, придав цифроджекам вид разных животных…

Вы были рады любым кошечкам.

К сожалению, ваши часы совсем испортились: сломался механизм. Джек отказывался отправлять их на ремонт — клиенты не платят за какие-то игрушки, им нужен настоящий Красавчик Джек, зачем тебе часы?

Поэтому они показывали только время, и спешили на пару часов.

Вы не знали, зачем сюда приехали.

Не было такого сообщения: «мистер Лоуренс, ровно в такой-то час по пандорскому времени явитесь на станцию Тартарос для получения дальнейших инструкций». Станция безлюдна и давно заброшена, здесь трудился один кое-как починенный Клаптрап, способный распределять всякие сигналы. Единственный Живой Клаптрап иногда прикатывался сюда в знак сочувствия инвалиду-брату, но и только.

Вы прогулялись по небольшому городку. Почему-то бандитов сюда не влекло, как и скагов; они обосновались чуть поодаль, глубже в горах и ближе к заброшенной фабрике, некогда выпускавшей Клаптрапов.

Если верить Блейку, на небольшом вокзальчике когда-то случилась… неопрятная перестрелка; Блейка увиденное поразило в самое нутро, которое позже он старательно сблёвывал с обрыва вслед за летящими вниз трупами — фиестой для живущих на песчаных островках молотильников.

Хорошие, хорошие были времена…

Вы зашли в крытый павильон и облокотились о стойку, разглядывая Элпис. Интересно, как там, в Конкордии? Отсюда она кажется точкой, но вы даже не уверены, где точно она находится… Вы поискали на небе Убежище и, чуть подумав, вгляделись в горизонт. Где-то там лежал Гелиос, если невразумительная речь Риза кого-то убедила, стремительно пустеющий.

Вы грустно улыбнулись.

Лилит скоро улетит, а вместе с ней все, кто решил присоединиться. Риз соберёт уставших от Гипериона, но не хорошей жизни Детей Гелиоса. Эмбер наверняка сколотит космическое шапито и станет космическим пиратом. Пираткой. А вы останетесь на Пандоре наедине с самим собой, и броситесь с обрыва, когда докурите оставшиеся сигареты.

Вы не курите.

— Почему всё так, нахуй, — спросили вы себя вслух. — Почему я такой?

Что-то заставляло вас жить. Трусость? Наивная вера, что надежда, душа, тёмные и светлые полосы — не придумка спекулянтов на чужих несчастьях?

Вы хотели ответов, но некому было их дать.

— Потому что внутри себя вы неисправимый оптимист, мистер Лоуренс, и надеетесь разглядеть в любом намёке призыв к действию, сигнал, что пора взять себя в руки, пусть в последний момент, — вам показалось, произнёс мистер Блейк в вашей голове, но голос доносился из-за спины.

Вы обернулись. Протёрли глаза. Задумчиво почесали бороду. Стремительно подошли и потыкали в мистера Блейка пальцем. Вгляделись в его бледное, уставшее лицо, разглядели каждую трещинку на тонких губах и чуть-чуть смещённую переносицу. Ему когда-то ломали нос.

— Я настоящий.

— Этого не может быть.

— Логичнее было бы использовать голограмму, но я хотел вас увидеть вживую. Не могу сказать, что мне нравится то, что я наблюдаю…

— Нет, Блейк, не верю, — вы нервно посмеялись. Он галлюцинация. Вы сошли с ума. — Ты должен был оставить коньяк на столешнице. Теряешь хватку.

Мистер Блейк задумался.

— Правильно, — Тимоти вдруг опустил взгляд и заметил, что мистер Блейк опирается на трость. С набалдашником в виде козлиной головы. Точно настоящий: до такого нельзя додуматься. — Я оставил её в баре Мокси и попросил миссис заняться своими делами, потому что ожидал увидеть вас там. Вы нужны Лилит. Не знаю, зачем. Нужны. Не задавайте мне вопросы. Мокси забеспокоилась, а затем я вспомнил, где мы чаще всего встречались. Я должен был догадаться…

— Работа не пошла вам на пользу, сэр.

Блейк гадко улыбнулся. По-настоящему мерзко.

— Если бы я знал, с чем столкнусь, мистер Лоуренс… Кризисное управление кажется мне сказкой.

Вы не сомневались: мистер Блейк предложит пойти с ним — и вы пойдёте. Этого вы хотели. Но почему-то вы не чувствовали радости, трепета. Кошмар, начатый Джеком, будто бы не кончался, и тяжело опирающийся на трость мистер Блейк, одетый в очень тёмные тона, точно описывал, что вы чувствуете.

Вам больно. С вами происходит пиздец, и вы не можете об этом пошутить. Вы хотите обнять этого человека и помочь ему дойти до шаттла или на чём он к вам добрался.

Вам интересно, почему такой экстравагантный, бесстрашный человек превратился в свою тень.

— Вы хотите посвятить меня в детали? — Вы предложили ему помощь, подставив руку. Кем был бы Блейк, если бы согласился.

— Вы ничего не сообразите, — улыбнулся он.

— А что с вашей ногой?

— Неужели я так плох? — наигранно удивился Блейк. Господи, как страшно слышать от него такой тон; вы знали, что у него была семья, любовники — близкие, в общем, люди. Каково _им_ было слышать это… Почему вас это интересует… — Видимо, да… Я не хочу вспоминать, мистер Лоуренс, но ради вас и только в качестве благодарности за помощь… Вы потеряли кое-что, чем вы очень дорожите, и опустились на самое дно, чтобы это найти. Мы похожи. Вы не представляете, как, мой мальчик. — Ваше сердце пропустило удар. — Но вам ещё не приходилось защищать то самое, ради чего терпели лишения и прошли такой длинный путь. И вы не сталкивались с последствиями…

— И целой жизни мало, наверное, чтобы всё исправить… — Вы начали подниматься по лестнице. — Вернуться в прежнее русло…

Блейк улыбнулся ещё раз. Так же горько. Смутно, вы понимали, что речь идёт о защите близкого человека — и если этот человек видит мистера Блейка, Джеффри Дэмиена Блейка, _таким_ …

Ему или ей вы искренне сочувствовали.

И жалели себя: когда-то этот человек прикипел и к вам, и доверял свои эмоции, переживания в непринуждённой беседе на пути прочь от Тартароса, брошенного и разваливающегося, как Гелиос.

— Если вы когда-нибудь столкнётесь с Ризом в более… личной обстановке, мистер Лоуренс, обязательно порассуждайте о видах бессмертия и ошибке, допущенной Лоуренсом… де Квидтом. Мальчик расскажет вам много интересного.

— Я, эм, половину забыл.

— От вас не требуется запоминать, только понимать.

Кое-как вы дошли до дороги, по ней — до станции быстрого перемещения. Умиротворяющий пейзаж пустыни далеко внизу исчез в голубой дымке и сменился облаками. Вы никогда не были в Убежище, но точно знали — вы здесь. У торчащих арматур на границе островка парил длинный шаттл, выкрашенный в классические гиперионские цвета, и как бы вы не хотели забежать к Мокси или найти глазами Эмбер, вам некогда.

Лилит может что угодно считать, мобилизоваться, отправлять волтхантеров искать других сорвиголов — с вас достаточно.

По пустым улицам вас вёл знакомый вам Экстон; обычно шумный, он молчаливо шёл впереди. Откуда он появился, зачем, почему город пустой…

_Пусть этот кошмар закончится._

_Вы устали задавать вопросы и размышлять, почему кто-то действует так, как действует. Вы ничего не понимаете._

— Ну, мы на месте, ребята, — сказал он. — Старику соболезную, нога пусть не болит, целую, а с тобой мы должны пересечься как-нибудь, красотуля. Звякни, когда лицо подправишь!

— Ха-ха, очень смешно, — выдавили вы.

Вы помогли мистеру Блейку расположиться внутри.

И вдруг поняли: вы улетаете.

Не со всеми, а куда-то в другое место, в прекрасное цивилизованное далеко. Вы не увидите Эмбер. Не пересечётесь с Экстоном. Не заглянете Мокси в глаза. Но вам даже не грустно. Груз пустоты невесом.

Вам нужен терапевт.

Из окна шаттла вы замечаете Эмбер на крыше. Она пристально смотрит на вас, и все силы, которые у вас остались, чтобы разжечь в душе хоть что-нибудь, вы тратите на вымученную улыбку; на большее ваш уголёк не способен.

Увиделись-таки.


End file.
